


When The Angels Started To Fall

by pattons_second_cookie



Series: When The Angels Started To Fall [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattons_second_cookie/pseuds/pattons_second_cookie
Summary: This is a sequel story to my fic "How The Angels Got Their Wings". It would be best to read that before this. All chapters can be found on my account as well as on my Tumblr page. Thanks and happy reading!!
Series: When The Angels Started To Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue 1

Virgil woke up in Dustin’s arms. He felt safe but shameful at the same time. It had been months and none of the others knew Dustin was still in Thomas’ being. He slipped out from under the covers and looked back at the bed. Black feathers were sprinkled across the sheets. He’s been shedding for a while but was too scared to tell the others. He went over to his bathroom and stared into the mirror. His “eye shadow” was starting to get darker with each secret he held. He looked back at his room to see Dustin wrapped tightly in a blanket and Remus sprawled out on the floor. He needed to stop protecting the others. It’s tearing him apart.


	2. Prologue 2

Roman had started to spend more time alone in his dream space now that life has settled down. He’d run through new scenarios and brainstorm until he was totally tapped out of ideas for the day. But today something was off. Ask he walked past the lake, he swore his reflection wasn’t of himself. Suddenly, a mirror sprung up in front of him. Three more trapped him in a box of reflections. The panic filling Roman was too similar to what he felt as his wings came in. He stared in total shock as the golden edges of his own wings turned to match the rest of the bland brown. Several golden feathers scattered on the ground around him. Roman screamed as he shouldered his way straight through a mirror. He looked back and he swore he say a familiar figure dressed in black and green standing in one of the untouched mirrors. This was something he couldn’t share with the others.


End file.
